


Baby Magnet

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, but at least gladio is taking it seriously, poor guy, this is so silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Gladio is a baby magnet and even before they have left Insomnia he has had to assist in emergency delivery of at least three babies. But he wouldn't be the prince's Shield if he didn't man up and take this new challenge seriously.





	Baby Magnet

Seeing the Crown Prince of Lucis' Shield walk around shirtless was nothing to write to the papers about. Well, in a way it was - depending on what kind of paper - but it wasn't exactly news. 

Seeing him walk up to the Citadel shirtless and splashed in blood was noteworthy, but nothing to be concerned about. The Shield's training was gruelling per defenition so as long as he was walkinig by his own voilition the guard's didn't get too nervous. 

But seeing him shirtless, splashed in blood and what could only be described as a variety of other bodily fluids.....the guards kind of wished this had been the first time. 

Instead they grinned and greeted him. 

"Hey, Amicitia! Again? What's this, the fourth one?"

"Third," Gladio muttered, shoving his way inside which wasn't difficult since even the Glavies hurried out of his way. He needed to speak to his father. 

 

An hour or so later, Gladio stepped inside the Citadell apartment he shared with his lovers, which was the worst kept secret of Insomnia. He was treated to the sight of Prompto running towards him with a happy smile, ready to jump into his arms only to blanch and twisting in the air like a cat when he saw the mess on the Shield. 

"Oh my Gods, Gladio! Not again!" White faced and sickly looking, Prompto backed away even as Ignis came out form the kitchen to see what the fuss was about. Adjusting his glasses, the advisor fought to keep a smile from his face. 

"Really Gladio? How do you end up in these situations?" He said mildly. 

"I don't know. Maybe I'm some kind of baby magnet." Grumpy he took his boots of and put them aside. He'd have to clean them later. His pants with all the....liquids....on it Went into a palstic bag to be thrown away later; there was no saving them. "Women seems to pop their Babies whenever I'm around."

"Better you than me, big guy!" Came the not-so- supportive shout form the couch where the Prince was playing video games. "What's this? The fourth?"

"Third, damn it!" Gladio stomped off to the shower and blissful, warm *clean* water poured over him. "I was stuck in traffic jam over at the Arcade and she was in the car next to me and....the ambulance couldn't get through. What was I supposed to do?"

"Still better than the time you were stuck in the elevator with that woman." Noctis added.

"Or the time on the Haven camground." Ignis nodded. 

"This is all sooooo disgusting," Prompto whined from his protected spot behind Ignis.

"Now now, Prom. It' is the miracle of birth and nature." Ignis smiled. 

"Miracle of blood and shit and slime you mean."

"And another healthy little Insomnia citizen brought into our world. Will this one also be named after the mother's savior? My Word, we'll soon be overrun by Little Gladiolous."

"A whole bouquet of them," Noctis grinned from his game. 

"Very funny." Gladio scrubbed himself meticolously. "If she names it what she calls me, the kid will have to live with 'fucking pig headed men! If I have to suffer, one of you shit heads will to!' And then she squeezed my fingers so hard, I thought they would fall off."

"Ah. Perhaps not as catchy as 'Gladio'."

"Yeah, well, I've had it." Drying his hair as he came out from the shower, Gladio scowled at them. "I've talked to my father. I'll start taking midwife classes next week."

That statemnet seemed to even take Ignis off guard. 

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. I'll take enough classes to be certified for emergency births. I can't go around winging it like this. I mean, three times? It's not a coincidence. The Astrals are messing with me, I just know it."

"You...." Prompto looked up and down at the huge form of the Prince's Shield, with his massive body and fierce demeanour. "You will become a midwife?!"

"Not a real one. I'm not going to start working at the hospital or anything. But I need to know what to do if...you know, something goes wrong next time." He shrugged. "No difference form field medicin."

"Except none of us are likely to go into labor on our way to Altissa!"

"You never know." Gladio grinned. "Noct is starting to look a bit fat around his midsection. Of course that could just be from missing out on his cor work out...."

"Hey!"

"So anyway, first thing Monday, I'm off to class." He tossed the towel away. "Anyone wants to join me?"

Noctis made a rude noise. Prompto looked like he would faint. Even Ignis looked slightly appalled. 

"I think we'll leave this all to you, big guy." Prompto said with a small voice, still clinging to Ignis apron. 

"Whimps. Well, at least I will be a good rolemodel for any guy out there dreaming of getting blood and shit and slime all over him." His face softened. "I'm telling you though, once they're born and you hold them....they're kind of adorable. Makes it all worth it."

Ignis smiled and reached out to kiss him. 

"You are the best shield anyone could imagine, Gladio. We're lucky to have you. Insomnia is lucky to have you."


End file.
